Meses
by summerlilies
Summary: Concurso. 12 meses, 12 peleadores, cada mes representa uno. Colección de drabbles. Enero es frío y distante, Abril travieso y soberbio, Febrero una eterna enamorada, Marzo una tierna florecilla, Julio una chica tormentosa y Septiembre un pobre ingenuo.
1. Enero

**Básicamente esta colección de drabbles trata de un concurso, 12 drabbles uno para cada mes que representa un peleador. Incluyo de las 3 temporadas únicamente, en su review podrán decir su opinión, quien creen que es cada mes, hasta llegar al último. Gente, no se copien, porque podran pensar que Abril es tal pero ven que Fulano puso que Abril es cual y ahí van a dudar y querrán cambiar cuando posiblemente estaba bien -.-'. El primero en darme la mayor cant. de meses acertados gana, ¿que gana? Un one-shot de su pareja o personaje favorito, del tema que desee como lo desee (solo yaoi y yuri no por favor, no lo veo, no lo entiendo). Si tienen una duda por favor no duden en mandarme un mensaje... ¡comenzemos! :)**

**Disclaimer: **Ni los meses del año, ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen tristemente :/!

* * *

><p><em>Enero<em>

Dicen que su corazón es tan helado como el hielo, que ni las más fuertes y tempestuosas lluvias de _Julio_ podrían quebrantarlo, que su actitud es fría y a veces soberbia, que quiere devorar el mundo entero con sus mantos blancos...

Según murmuran los vientos esta sediento de poder, eso se dice, eso se comenta…

Solo es incomprendido, su alma ha sido tocada más de una vez por nadie más ni menos que _Mayo_. Le ha adoptado como hermana, para ella su hermano es el, nadie lo ha cuestionado. Pobre del atrevido que lo intente.

Los pequeños retoños de _Marzo_ cotillean que es sobreprotector, y aprovecha su cercanía a Diciembre para vigilarlo de cerca. Que según esto le ha atrapado más de una vez paseando con _Mayo_.

Mientras los viejos Robles dicen que no es del todo cierto, que a quien acecha es a Septiembre, según porque la han visto mirar desde sus altas montañas el andar del joven.

Eso se rumora, eso se comenta…

Siendo Enero el primer mes del año mira sumamente frustrado aquellos propósitos de año nuevo, que este año cambiaran de actitud, bajaran de peso, ganaran la lotería y conseguirán pareja.

Ya incluso se mofa de estas resoluciones, palabras dichas a la nada, promesas huecas conformadas por palabras vacías. Y solo aguarda con paciencia, para mediados del mes la dieta fue tirada por el caño, el cambio de actitud duro el día de la promesa, los 174654273 millones de pesos se ven muy lejanos y en cuanto a la pareja no han conseguido atrapar nada más que un resfriado.

De momentos comprende la tristeza y el cansancio de los niños por entrar a la escuela, observa con ojos comprensivos el tedio de las mañanas heladas. Y manda una que otra tormenta de nieve para darles el gusto.

Enero no es el malo del cuento, simplemente es incomprendido, la única en darse cuenta fue_ Mayo_. Quizás solo tomara tiempo para que los demás meses se le acerquen, que los chismes cesen, las verdades salgan a la luz y haya un ligero cambio de actitud.

Y es que su corazón no es de piedra, que no te engañen, que no te mientan, Enero si tiene sentimientos.

¿Cual es el verdadero Enero que oculta esa máscara de hielo?

* * *

><p><em>Y con este drabble comienzo la serie de 12 acerca de los meses de año. Expresen su opinion, les gusta, no les gusta. Es buena o no mi idea... ustedes digan. Esto es solo algo con lo que pense ayer y no pude sacar de mi cabeza. Les deje esta muy fácil, en mi opinión, la respuesta es mas que clara y saben... me odio por eso -.-' Aprovechenla, que intentare hacer las demás dificiles :)<em>

¡Suerte!

**_-Elizabeth _**


	2. Febrero

_Febrero_

Femenina, coqueta, dulce, cuya debilidad es su cerebro casi hueco y pequeños arranques de presunción. Por mero protocolo su color favorito es rosa, su forma favorita el corazón y su tema predilecto el amor.

Libre, indecisa, muy buena amiga. Disfruta especialmente de la compañía de Julio, sin embargo se lleva bien con todos. Mantiene distancia con _Enero_, a pesar de ser vecinos.

Los senderos de cerezos desnudos sufren a su llegada, ya que esta eterna enamorada canta- o mejor dicho grita- su amor a los cuatro vientos.

Y aunque no lo admita tiene un poco de Enero, su mes no es cálido como su corazón. Sus madrugadas son heladas y sus crepúsculos fríos. Por un tiempo buscó aquel que calentara su alma, su mes era aún más frio, sin embargo llegó ese 'alguien especial'.

_Junio_, aquel que podría ofrecerle tardes cálidas-hasta bochornosas- aunque no siempre haya sido así. Por un tiempo estuvo cegada, empeñada en aquel joven muchacho. Pero un día dejo se actuar tan coqueta, prestó atención y caminó con cautela, para darse cuenta de que su príncipe ya tenía princesa.

Con un intercambio de miradas bastó para notarlo, el no se había declarado con palabras, pero sí con ojeadas. Y lo notaba porque cuando ella estaba con él Julio se volvía implacable y dejaba caer tormentas inclementes. Pero aun peor, pudo detectar aquella mirada pérdida en sus ojos, puesta en otra parte, su mente y corazón estaban lejos. Y fue entonces cuando comprendió que el solo la veía como una amiga, que le hacía daño no solo a_ Julio_ si no también al muchacho.

Quizás sea cierto que Febrero muchas veces es egoísta, sin embargo este acto demuestra lo contrario. En aquella muestra de verdadera amistad pudo destaparse los ojos y darse cuenta que el verdadero príncipe azul estaba a pocos meses de ella. Con sus días soleados, sus tardes bochornosas, sus días de playa y sus tibias mañanas.

Y de vez en vez voltea hacia atrás y lo ve admirarando a _Julio_, con esto confirma y rectifica que hizo lo correcto, se siente feliz, esboza una sonrisa y regresa al presente.

Porque ahora ella y cree y asegura que su hoy, mañana y su siempre está con él únicamente.

Porque detrás de esa apariencia vanidosa y superficial está sellado un corazón de oro en busca de madurar junto al corazón de su amado.

* * *

><p>De preferencia hagan sus reviews en su cuenta ya que asi puedo decirles si van bien o mal :) Me voy, voy en un apuro hasta luego! :)<p>

-Elizabeth


	3. Marzo

_Disclaimer: No bakugan no me pretence D:! _

* * *

><p><em>Marzo<em>

Es un mes tibio, fresco, sentimental y alegre. Con residuos del mes que fue _Febrero_; siendo conmovida en numerosas ocasiones por aquellas parejas unidas desde el 14 de_ Febrero_.

Es tierna, como los retoñitos nacientes, fresca como el rocío en el césped y dulce como la miel de abeja. Y por más increíble que parezca es soltera.

Dicen que su pasado es incierto, que hace muchas primaveras no era la misma. Es un viejo mito que los sabios sauces cuentan…

No siempre fue el mes de la primavera, de hecho, prestando atención se podría decir que esta estación se le debería atribuir a Abril- si aquel travieso y soberbio muchacho- ya que las flores alcanzan su máximo esplendor a principios del mismo.

Que según esto encontró conversión- porque ningún ser es del todo oscuro- que cambió de corazón, lo que le permitió ser aquel mes que da inicio a la primavera.

Su pasatiempo favorito es ver las pequeñas hojas nuevas de los arboles brotar, observar una oruga eclosionar y recorrer prados de botones de rosas. Y se podría decir que vive en un mundo maravilloso, en uno casi perfecto, pero una vez más se equivocan.

Porque no todo es lo que aparenta…

Su alma es cálida, su corazón dulce, su mirada compasiva y su alma gemela… vacía. Que la busca y la añora dicen los tulipanes, que ya la encontró y la admira dicen los rosales…

Eso es lo que se cotillea, sin embargo entre estos nunca se ha escuchado la opinión del 'viejo cerezo'. El que según la leyenda ha vivido más de doscientos años, une parejas y escucha secretos. Las margaritas especulan que él sabe la verdad, pero no desea compartirla. Que porque es anciano, amargado, demasiado estirado, o simplemente leal, critican las abejas.

Y de vez en vez deja escapar suspiros de su boca mientras observa el cielo,

Si tan solo supiera…que a pocos días de distancia tiene aquel irritante, travieso admirador secreto. Quizás lo ha notado pero no le ha prestado atención, simplemente su corazón y su mente están de viaje en otra parte.

Su manía secreta es observar a su amado secreto, confiesa el crepúsculo. Sus debilidades las peleas, que le griten y el mes que parece estar ganando a su amado, quien se dice que es…

Y no es que no sea competencia, pero simplemente la culpa es del muchacho… todos estas primaveras no se ha podido decidir. Cuando la decisión parece clara, la niebla de la duda la esconde y confunde.

Pobre Marzo, la sombra de su pasado le persigue, el juego del presente es un hoy incierto y su futuro nada más que un aparente eterno balancín.

Porque no todo es lo que parece…

* * *

><p>Estoy tan feliz! Dos capitulos en dos dias, hoy me desvele por ustedes y pude hacer Marzo :3! Lo cual fue duro considerando que hoy me levante a las 4 de la mañana por una enferrrma razón ._.<p>

Muchas gracias por sus reviews^^ no esperaba tantas! En lo que a mi respecta este mes es algo obvio, tal como el anterior... *suspiro* debo dejar de hacer eso .-.

Nos leeremos pronto^^!

_**-Elizabeth**_


	4. Abril

**Disclaimer: Bakugan NO, NO, NO, NOOO... me pertence :3 **

* * *

><p><strong>Abril: <strong>

Abril, relacionado comúnmente con tardes cálidas, días de picnic, vacaciones, niños… todo menos primavera, esto se le atribuye a Marzo. Pero deberíamos admitir, que el verdadero apogeo de la primavera se alcanza en las primeras semanas de Abril.

Ya no es un mes más con residuos de Febrero y Marzo, de aquellas mañanas frescas y parejas empalagosas. Las que logran seguir en pie, caminan por las tardes recorriendo parques, disgustando a Abril.

Inmaduro, travieso, soberbio, burlón, presuntuoso… quizás hasta irritante, critican las rosas. Como si fueran quienes para decir…

Aquellas arboledas techadas por follaje verde son refugio de sus confesiones, de sus pensamientos y guarida de su corazón. Aquel que muchos piensan esta reducido al tamaño de una avellana. Pero déjame decirte que esa avellana puede latir y sentir más de lo que creerías; solo late por una persona.

Es nada más que un enamorado secreto, oculto tras arbustos de bayas y troncos de balsa. Y la noche le ve y enternece, intensificando el brillo en las estrellas del firmamento.

Pero sigue siendo nada más que un niño para Marzo, porque su mente y alma están en otra parte, perdidos en el otro lado del año, casi fuera de su alcance. Y al pobre joven no le queda más que esperar impaciente, a que madure y se convierta en el hombre que ella busca y desea.

De ahí su odio a las parejas de enamorados. Sus risas, crueles burlas irritantes, sus besos, disgustantes muestras de afecto y sus promesas, eternas simples palabras huecas.

Quizás, uno de estos días, el se arme de valor, y tenga los suficientes pantalones para decir lo que siente, deje de ocultarse tras excusas estúpidas y arbustos de bayas y finalmente pronuncie aquellas dos simples pero significativas palabras.

Me gustas.

Y quizás entonces, solo entonces, Abril cambie de color, de humor y corazón.

Si tan solo fuera tan fácil de hacerse como decirse…

* * *

><p>Hola gente guapa de Latinoamerica y demas partes...<p>

Por fin subi a Abril y dejenme decir que si tengo tiempo, le adelanto a Mayo y veo si la termino hoy. Porque pues, tengo que actualizar mi otro fic :s ya lo descuide. Publicando este rompi la promesa de no realizar fics pararelamente para evitar hacerme bolas... *suspiro* supongo que esta bien .-.

Cap corto... lo se .-.

Ahora paso a lo siguiente, supongo que no explique bien lo de como decir los meses. Mi culpa. En cada review ponen no solo el mes del cap sino el pasado (pueden cambiar y corregir) y ya yo les mensajeo diciendo cuantas buenas :)...

Mas o menos asi (ejemplo):

Enero: Ace

Febrero: Mira

Marzo: Runo

Abril: Keith

yo que se, y asi le van agregando... ¿va? :) Muchisisimisilisisimas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad chicos me hace sentir bien el saber que a la gente le gusta lo que escribo :3

Hasta la proxima, ahi veremos cuando nos leemos!

**_-Elizabeth _**


	5. Mayo

**Disclaimer: No queridos lectores, Bakugan no me pertenece, desgraciadamente :/**

* * *

><p><strong>Mayo:<strong>

Libre, decidida, delicada y con suma gracia, Mayo pasea por los senderos de los parques, entre gente, mascotas, atracciones y colores vivos. Disfrutando de la compañía de aquellos cientos de completos extraños.

Raro, pero cierto.

Alejándose y escabulléndose de aquella tormenta de pensamientos y emociones. Despejando su mente y corazón de todo aquello que desea arrancar. Aquel muchacho frío, terco, presuntuoso, aquel muchacho que la saca de sus casillas y le robó el corazón.

De vez en vez las estrellas le escuchan pronunciar su nombre entre suspiros, para después repetirlo y cambiar a un aura asesina, vaya que Diciembre la tiene colgando…

Quién diría que semejante chico sería el afortunado, aunque también está Septiembre quien la tiene dudando.

Un obstáculo se interpone en su actual 'no relación' con el chico… su hermano. Aquel mes frio que le ah adoptado como hermana, aquel celoso, sobreprotector hermano.

Los retoños de Marzo le han rumorado que acecha a Septiembre, que tenga cuidado con aquellas miradas furtivas y abrazos amistosos o meterá al muchacho en un gran lío.

En cambio los viejos sauces le han dicho que ya saben de su pequeño secreto y que se cuide de Enero porque Diciembre le queda cerca.

Y una vez más se encuentra frente al mismo lago, bajo el mismo árbol, pensando en lo mismo, dándole vueltas al asunto, negándose a si misma lo que no puede ocultar.

Pero hoy hay algo distinto, el color del lago, lo verde del pasto, todo se ve aun más vivo y colorido. Su corazón se acelera sin aparente razón…

Su alma presiente la llegada de él.

Y el crepúsculo parece tener prisa, para después detenerse por un momento, al sonido del crujir de una rama. Pero ella no desvía su mirada de aquellas aguas, porque ahora el lago y el atardecer parecen mucho más interesantes que hace 5 segundos.

Aquel familiar y conocido extraño se sienta a su lado, provocando que su corazón diera un salto. La curiosidad le quemaba y decidió mirar por el rabillo del ojo a su inesperado compañero.

Notó que la mirada del muchacho estaba fija en el crepúsculo que comenzaba a dar paso al anochecer. Pobre tonta enamorada, no había notado que ahora lo miraba con ambos ojos, sin despegar sus ojos de él. El muchacho miró por el rabillo del ojo, sintiendo su penetrante mirada.

Regresó a mirar el anochecer, no sin antes dejar escapar una sonrisa burlona. Ella le propino un buen codazo amistoso, siendo respondido de la misma manera.

Esa noche se dio cuenta de que no podría escapar de él, no podría negarse a sí misma, decidiendo y dándose cuenta que es más fácil pedir perdón que permiso…

Por lo que los celos de su hermano Enero pasarían a segundo término.

* * *

><p>2 capitulos... ¡yay! No creo subir mas esta semana :...

Ya que le eh avanzado, tengo que continuar con el otro. Espero sus reviews :3!

Sayoo^^

**-Elizabeth**


	6. Junio

**Disclaimer: Bakugan, no me pertenece y duele admitirlo cada capitulo -.-' **

**Junio: **

Un chico común y corriente, una estación prácticamente tranquila, sin problemas o alteraciones. Destacado por alumnos esperanzados, aguardando el momento en que la escuela cierre sus puertas y un gran y glorioso portón se abra dando paso a las vacaciones. Pobres muchachos desesperados….

Se podría decir que es el chico promedio, normal, bueno mucho más que el resto de las estaciones.

Su pasatiempo es ver las distintas culturas y países disfrutar y vivir su estación, su mes. Se podría decir que le gusta viajar, quizás ese espíritu aventurero le distingue. .

Su mayor deleite es retroceder unos meses y espiar o visitar a su querida querubín. Ese muchacho andariego ah sido domesticado, flechado e irremediablemente enamorado.

Junio no es nada especial, ¿o dime tú, esperabas algo más?

* * *

><p>:D ¿eh, que tal?<p>

Dan :buu ¡saquenla! *tomates*

D: Si corto, pero para compensarlo tambien subire Julio en unos minutos. No creo subir en este fin de semana, en cambio dedicaré mi tiempo al mi otro fic, pero quien sabe ya veremos...

Ah una nota muy importante... ya no les dire cuantas correctas. Ya que bueno, fue un error mio -.-

Dan: *cough* inutil *cough*

Si, casi todos aciertan, debido a que ademas de ser muy obvios yo les ayudo... asi que desde ahora ya no les ayudare, tendran que usar su criterio para llegar a sus propias conclusiones. Consideren los primeros 5 meses como una ayuda y un regalo :D

Dan: pues que mas te queda...

CALLATE D:

Bueno, ahorita en unos minutos subo el siguiente y ya saben la tematica de las reviews es la misma :)


	7. Julio

Aceptar esto dos veces en un día es doblemente doloroso ._.

Dan: Nooo... ¿juras?

Por ese pequeño numerito de sarcasmo tu harás el disclaimer...

Dan: Ni bakugan, ni nosotros le pertenecemos a summerlilies...

* * *

><p><strong>Julio:<strong>

Julio, un mes, aparentemente inofensivo, tranquilo y dulce… 'aparentemente'. No la subestimes, que ella tiene más de lo que muestra y habla menos de lo que sabe.

Es una muchacha hermosa, poderosa y veraniega. Adora el sol, los días de playa y los crepúsculos de colores tan cálidos como su alma.

Su mes es característico por las benditas vacaciones. Ese receso aparentemente interminable, aquel que está conformado por bañistas, fogatas bajo la luz de la luna y millones de risas. Aquellas vacaciones que son exprimidas al máximo, que se viven con intensidad, despiertan espíritu de aventura ó… son tiradas por el caño, mandadas a la fregada y desperdiciadas en mañanas ociosas y noches de desvelo.

Cierto muchacho detona aquel lado oscuro, peligroso, de su persona. Ambos son orgullosos, mandones y líderes. El día en el que uno de los dos deje a un lado ese orgullo y se deje llevar por el otro será el día en el que ambos se den cuenta de que son el uno para el otro.

Y, ¿Por qué no? Quizás, solo tal vez, de alguna remota manera… se lleguen a confesar lo que sienten, admitan que son su debilidad, que bajo la luz de esta hermosa luna de septiembre se juran seguir juntos sin importar a cuantos universos de distancia estén.

Y suspirando irremediablemente puedo decir que eso es difícil, más no imposible. Porque su química es impresionante, pero sobre todo, explosiva. Son dos cabezas duras, con orgullo de acero y temperamento inflexible, en busca de ver quien adopta una posición sumisa… una espera casi sin sentido.

Cuando es detonada puede provocar tormentas eléctricas inclementes y destructivas, en cambio, si es motivada, puede reflejar sencilla pero profundamente en el arco iris los colores de su alma.

Se podría resumir en que es una navaja de doble filo, tómala por el lado incorrecto y ve que pasa…

¿Desde qué perspectiva ves a Julio? Es una hermosa moneda de plata, una de dos caras…

Porque 'aparentemente' es otra forma de decir superficialmente…

Recuerda que las apariencias engañan, ocultan y enmascaran lo que el corazón verdaderamente calla.

* * *

><p>Espero que haya cumplido este cpaitulo con sus expectativas ya que estoy segura de que el pasado no...<p>

Me tarde un poco más de lo que hubiera querido en este capitulo pero supongo que quedó bien :)

Marucho: 2 días, 1 hora y 36 minutos para ser exactos...

Lo que dijo...

Espero leernos pronto, por lo que me despido mis queridos lectores.

Sayoo^^

_**-Elizabeth **_


	8. Agosto

**Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertencen :c**

* * *

><p><strong>Agosto:<strong>

Como un real rayito de sol: hermosa, poderosa, sencilla y multicolor. La corta, comprimida y efímera despedida del verano. Treinta y un bochornosos, soleados, veraniegos días… tus últimos, al menos por este año.

Vecina y amiga de _Julio_ y _Septiembre_, secreta y discreta enamorada de…

¿adivinas?

Es frío, apartado, no muy lejano... ¿nada difícil o sí?

_Octubre_ es un amigo cercano, muy lejos de ser un extraño, de los primeros que llamó su atención. Pero _Julio_ sigue pensado y especulando, creando aquellos remolinos de ideas, creyendo que es algo más. La verdadera e importante pregunta es… ¿lo será? Y alarmantemente no es la única, aunque siendo _Febrero_ un prototipo de Cupido, no sorprende sus rápidas conclusiones amorosas.

¿En este mundo de locos en quien puedes confiar? El cielo mira, el sauce oye, el césped siente y las nubes respiran. Ocultarlo parece difícil y a pesar de ello, sus sentimientos no son problema, porque siendo toda una dama guarda compostura y calla imprudencias.

Pero sigue siendo solo una niña, ¿Cómo reprimir aquellas bobas sonrisas? ¿Esas tentativas miradas furtivas? ¿O el acelerado conductor de tu corazón?

Porque cuando de sentimientos sinceros se trata, fingir es inútil…

Aquella boca, ¿qué es lo que calla? Aquellos ojos, ¿a caso la delatan? Esos pies, ¿por dónde han andado? Ese corazón de palpitar tranquilo, ¿Qué ritmos ah reprimido? Y a todo esto, aquellas preguntas respondidas y sin responder abren otras… como todo lo complicado relacionado al amor.

Sentada a la orilla de la playa, bajo una palmera o peor aún de ilegal bajo un roble otoñal espera a que el tome la iniciativa, ¿acaso su máscara era efectiva? ¿O simplemente el muchacho está indeciso? Porque ya que andamos en esto, otra muchacha está involucrada, sí, nada menos que…

Agosto despide al verano, y da paso al otoño. Aunque parezca inexpresiva a veces, una sonrisa sincera provoca y refleja el más bello de los arcoíris, cierto muchacho lo ha descubierto…

Y aunque el verde del pasto le gusta, su manía secreta es andar por los bosques de otoño, maravillada de aquella cálida combinación de amarillo y café en las crujientes y secas alfombras de hojas. Ciertas veces acompañada otras sola, y es que no encuentra mejor lugar que éste para reflexionar. Y ¿Por qué no? Darle vueltas al asunto, torturarte un rato, para después… dejar todo de lado y continuar, volver al presente y esperar que el día de mañana sea mejor que el anterior.

Esperar, lo único que puede hacer. Desgraciadamente no es la única, otras dos comparten su situación.

Porque cuando del amor se trata, el camino fácil no existe...

* * *

><p><em>Sabado 17 de septiembre<em>

Ante ayer fue la independencia de mi país mexico y puedo decir orgullosamente que...

¡VIVA SOMALIA! jajajaja no, no, perdon es solo que en el grito en la asamblea de la escuela alguien grito esto y no lo eh podido superar.

Pasando al fic... lo pondré mas difícil, sí, quiero que no sea fácil. Ah y hoy considere el hecho de que muchos de ustedes no son de mexico por lo que creerían que muchos de los meses (o todos de plano) no concordan, pero es que pues aqui en mi ciudad así los vivimos :)

Me excuso y pido disculpas por mi tardanza pero estoy comenzando a meterme en esto de mi ''quinceañera'' y pues roba parte de mi tiempo.

Milo: ay, no mientas... tambien te estas aventando las temporadas de glee por- *tapo la boca*

Como decía... tardare en actualizar por la crisis, el calentamiento global y, y, y la temporada... ah y los examenes parciales tambien :)

Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores, de verdad aprecio sus reviews mucho :3!

Hasta la proxima...

-Sayoo^^!

-Elizabeth


	9. Septiembre

**Disclaimer: ¡Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen! D:**

* * *

><p><strong>Septiembre: <strong>

Relajado, tranquilo, sublime y de días aparentemente perfectos. Soleados y frescos, dando inicio al invierno de manera no oficial. Abriendo paso a venticas y ventarrones con delicadas brisas y meneos suaves de follajes.

Un chico relajado, alegre, líder… pero con las virtudes vienen los defectos y pensando en los defectos me pregunto ¿Cómo pueden haber tres muchas pensando en él? Simplemente incoherente, alguna de ellas ah dudado por él o simplemente cae por él… ¿Qué tiene de especial? A leguas es un chico cualquiera… a centímetros, igual. ¿Quien entiende el corazón de una mujer?, solo ella misma.

Rumores le han llegado que el famosísimo señor helado, el mismo Enero, le vigila y piensa esto huele a celos y Mayo….

Febrero se ha distanciado, desde que anda con Junio su tiempo ha sido consumido por él. Personalmente se alegra ya que ella era muy directa para su gusto…

Con Agosto sigue saliendo de vez en vez, después de todo no son solo vecinos, también comparten un poco del otro. El tiene un poco de ella y ella un poco de él, nada diferente se siguen llevando bien.

A menudo cierta chica la mete en discusiones entre ella y él. Pobre Agosto enfrascada entre dos amigos no sabe hacer nada mejor que callar y escuchar.

Esta esa chica secreta que le vuelve loco… literal. Del buen y mal sentido, confuso pero real.

Aquellas tardes acostado en el césped, que poco a poco palidece, en las que mira el cielo se pregunta ¿Qué haré? Nuevas sensaciones comienzan a despertar y es que cierta muchacha le trae desquiciado.

Sigue siendo un ingenuo, no comprende, las señales que aquella chica desesperadamente grita a todo pulmón en sus acciones. Es despistado, a veces se pierde, pero es solo un chico ¿qué esperaban? Bueno Octubre y Enero no son de ese modo, tampoco creo que Noviembre pero… bueno ustedes entienden.

Posee orgullo, uno que en ocasiones es su debilidad, debo confesar. No suele viajar mucho entre meses, tiene a Agosto y Julio cerca con quienes se ha relacionado, sin mencionar a Octubre quien es muy cercano.

Pero debo decir que suele mirar más los meses pasados que los futuros por cierto 'alguien' especial.

¿Qué a caso no existe mes que se conforme con su presente? Pues tal parece que no, porque todos miran alguien futuro o alguien pasado, los cuales ligándolos son parte de su presente.

Navegar en el tiempo no es siempre del todo bueno, obsesionarte con el pasado o el futuro te ciega e impide vivir el presente, el manejo de este aspecto ah sido aprendido a dominar por nuestros queridos meses. Unos mejor que otros…

Septiembre no solo abre sus puertas al invierno, también cierra aquellas que abrió Julio acabando con las vacaciones y dando paso a la escuela y sus millones de tristes alumnos.

Es duro, aparentemente cada vez más. Una de las cosas que le disgusta de sí mismo.

La pregunta del millón de dólares es ¿Cuándo dejara de esperar y se arriesgará con ella? Todo o nada, una acción casi suicida, que muchas veces conduce al barranco del rechazo y el fracaso.

¿Arriesgarse a eso? ¿No, porque no mejor esperar? Porque ahora parece ser la acción favorita de todos… ¿Por qué arriesgarme si puedo esperar? La comodidad no siempre es la mejor elección.

* * *

><p><em>Sabado 17 de Septiembre<em>

Wuwuwuwu... logré subir Septiembre. Considerenlo como el capitulo disculpa por adelantado en dado caso que no actualice la proxima semana :)

Y pues ¿que puedo decir? En lo personal este está menos confuso que el anterior...

Suerte y espero sus reviews :3

Sayoo me voy a dormir, ya que por extraño que parezca... ¡la gente debe dormir de noche! :0 así es, ni yo lo podía creer...

_**-Elizabeth**_


	10. Octubre

**Eh vuelto! ...**

**más exhausta que nada semana de exámenes y luego de proyectos ¿WTF?**

**Disclaimer: Bakugan sus personajes y los meses no me pertenecen :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Octubre:<strong>

El anaranjado plasma que se extiende por el horizonte, extinguiéndose para dar paso a un manto oscuro. Sus matices cálidos y abrazadores nos invitan a pasar una tarde de relajación fuera de casa. Bajo un roble, meciéndote en un columpio, con el escenario perfecto frente a tus ojos.

Tardes tan perfectas son desperdiciadas por su mismo creador, o al menos eso pienso yo. Porque sus tardes son derrochadas bajo techos agujerados de follajes coloridos y cálidos, rodeado por pilares de madera.

Ese alfombrado de hojas amarillas, cafés y rojas soporta sus andadas y de vez en vez las de alguien más.

Es frio por naturaleza, aquellos colores cálidos que le rodean engañan. Característica común que comparten él, Noviembre, Diciembre y Enero; Septiembre se salva, él conserva un poco de aquel humor cálido e irritante.

Cada mes vive sus momentos de soledad de diferente manera, sus momentos son de paz, tranquilidad y relajación… eso hasta que piensa en ella.

Ningún mes carece de problemas, es más, hasta hay unos que para que te cuento. Si hasta nuestro aparentemente tranquilo Junio tiene también.

Todos comparten una característica en común, sí… el amor.

Tema universal, ceguera y sordera mortal… problema habitual. El tipo de sentimiento de fuerza sobrenatural, efectos secundarios implícitos y emociones indirectamente conectadas. En pocas palabras un desbarajuste emocional.

¿No podría ser tan difícil o sí? Aquella sirena de mirada tranquila, escurridiza y curiosa, que se digna de vez en vez a visitarlo. Mirando todos los colores otoñales con gran fascinación, la cual últimamente ha visto merodear más seguido sin aparente razón. Pero también esta aquella mariposa que gusta que ronda los cerezos en flor. Aquella que le mira de lejos porque el viaje es demasiado largo para un par de alas.

¿A qué se detiene? ¿A pensar? ¿A esperar? ¿Esperar qué? Un milagro de dios, un momento de valentía y determinación, ¿un empujón? El destino lo escribes tú, y lo sabe… pero se le hace tan cómodo y fácil sentarse a esperar. Hacer como que nada ocurre…

Como que al verla no siente nada más que una sincera amistad, una aceleración del corazón, una chispa de atracción. O como que esas punzadas no existen, cada vez que la ve con él.

No se puede estar enamorado de dos a la vez…

Pero aquella mirada inexpresiva, esa actitud aparentemente tranquila, esas palabras seguras y vacías son una gran fachada.

El invierno está conformado por estos cinco muchachos (seis si Febrero no quisiera hacerse pasar por primavera) Septiembre, Octubre, Noviembre, Diciembre y Enero. Octubre, Noviembre, Diciembre y Enero son como hermanos, tan parecidos. Ciertas diferencias les distinguen, sus actitudes son similares, sin duda alguna hijos del invierno.

Octubre... colores cálidos, atardeceres de matices cambiantes, noches de terror y misterio. Escenario del desfile de brujas, magos, superhéroes y zombies… típico de ti Octubre.

¿Qué será de ti? Mí querido Octubre…

No se puede partir el corazón a la mitad.

* * *

><p>Fue lindo de escribir, quizás sea demasiado fácil -.- Avanzé un poco cada vez que tenia un poco de tiempo entre proyectos para rematarlo hoy ¡uff! ToT<p>

Probablemente sea el más largo, no lo sé. Perdonen si no cumple con sus expectativas, pero realmente eh tenido mucho trabajo y pues hice lo mejor que pude, espero y les haya gustado :)

Espero sus reviews^^...

Hasta la próxima actualización :)

_-Elizabeth_


	11. Noviembre

**Hey, hey telecable 2 n 1 en tu hogar... ¡TE MALDIGO TELECABLE CON TUS PORRISTAS Y TU PORRA DEL INFIERNO! D:**

**Lo siento... recupere cordura... *piripitiflautica* **

**Por fin he regresado despues de muchos ensayos de porristas y semanas de proyectos y ensayos :D**

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece :( **

* * *

><p><strong>Noviembre: <strong>

Nublado u oscuro, agitado ó tranquilo, café ó verdecito. Noviembre es aquel mes de ''relleno'', porque no llena las expectativas de una navidad en familia o un desfile de brujas y dulces. A la sombra de dos grandes festividades…

Se podría decir que en la oscuridad.

El mes que muchos desean saltar para llegar lo antes posible a navidad. Cada año es lo mismo…

Vestido de luto, caminando entre mares de vivos y difuntos ¿Cuál es cual? Ya es difícil de distinguir… porque hay personas tan apagadas que parecen muertos vivientes.

El primero y el segundo día de Noviembre, son de fiesta y de muerte.

Necesita con urgencia un rayito radiante de sol que derrita ese corazón de hielo. Porque la muerte, la oscuridad y la soledad le han hecho insensible ante los sentimientos… o bueno, eso se cree.

Y parece haber encontrado el rayito perfecto, pero estando tan cerca, la tiene tan lejos. No muestra el mínimo interés y si lo ha hecho el no se ha enterado. Rara vez hablan, no solo son opuestos sino que la distancia los separa.

Pero le gusta, le gusta este sentimiento masoquista. Este que no lo deja vivir tranquilo, que conspira en contra de lo que cree cuerdo y peor aún… que no le permite darse por vencido.

Cosa triste es, que el único ardor y calor que puede sentir es aquella espinita que se le clava en el corazón cada vez que la ve por ahí con él.

Cada suspiro, cada mirada, cada sonrisa… son por y para él. Es una sensación peor a estar bajo cero, es una sensación que penetra y le cala hasta los huesos.

Y le enfada, le quema por dentro, el ver que el no corresponde como él sabe que correspondería, porque más que determinado el joven muchacho parece perdido, confuso, indeciso.

¿Pero que se le va a hacer? Una ciega, otro perdido y el último mudo. ¡Gran combinación!

De ratos piensa y se pregunta ¿porque él? ¿Por qué no yo? Porque no ser como Octubre o Diciembre, no ser el opacado… ¿Por qué ser Noviembre?

Porque el hombre se complace en enumerar sus desgracias pero no se digna en mirar lo que tiene.

Pero no todo noviembre es fiesta de oscuridad, Día de gracias es motivo suficiente para sentir el calor de la familia y el hogar. Pero parece ser insignificante al lado de las emociones que le trae aquel rayito de sol.

Se podría decir que ser masoquista es su oficio y vivir en tinieblas su ocupación…

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Ojala y llene sus expectativas y pues suerte... que esto ya casi llega a su fin! :D<p>

¿Reviews? :3

**-Elizabeth **


	12. Diciembre

Mil un mil 58mil Disculpas por no actualizar :c

Dan: *cough* naca *cough*

Que te ocurre si yo hablo bien cool ; )

Dan: bien culerrr…

YA, YA, YA… ya entendí : (

Pero bueno ya pasando a ser serios en serio lamento habérmeles muerto tanto tiempo y revivir trescientos años después cuando ya se habían olvidado de esto pero… mejor tarde que nunca :D!

BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE!

* * *

><p><strong>Diciembre: <strong>

Por último pero no menos importante está Diciembre.

Diciembre es… Diciembre es… ¿una combinación peculiar? Es arrogante, creído, orgulloso, irritante… encantador, valeroso, enamorado, celoso…. bueno un ser peculiar después de todo.

Esa sonrisa arrogante que esboza de vez en vez es distintiva en él. Ni toda la felicidad o calor de hogar que hay en sus festividades le hacen recobrar un poco de humildad; hijo del invierno a final de cuentas.

Pero esa sonrisa sincera, plana e inexistente ha sido derretida; aquella mascara recubierta por una actitud fría y distante ha sido destapada… ¿Cómo es que una sola chica le provoca esto? ¿Cómo es que ha permitido que siquiera ocurra esto?

Intolerable, inexplicable, inimaginable… innegable.

Quizás sea una mentira, quizás sea su ego, pero algo le dice que ella parece corresponder el sentimiento. No es que lo haya dicho o demostrado abiertamente, es un simple y estúpido sentimiento que le dice que es así.

El colorido de las fiestas, la cursilería que implican los deseos de amor y paz junto con la absurda y vergonzosa tradición del muérdago le repugnan. El fin de año le parece ruidoso y sin sentido. ¿Por qué derrochar tanto dinero en ruidosos y molestos fuegos artificiales? ¿Quién rayos inventó aquella estupidez de usar calzones de colores para la suerte? ¿Cómo demonios existe gente que cree en esas estúpidas y ridículas supersticiones, la suerte no existe… no para él.

Pero quizás el destino le quiere convencer de lo contrario porque justo una helada noche de fin de año se topo con aquella a la que no le permite ver su verdadero rostro mirando sentada en una colina un espectáculo de luces a plena luz nocturna.

Y sintió un golpe, uno fuerte, justo en estomago acompañado de una cálida e inquieta sensación. Su mirada era penetrante, dulce y orgullosa, dominante y a la vez hermosa.

No había necesidad de palabras…

Caminó hacia ella y se sentó junto a su lado; el corazón le latía rápido y una sensación cálida inundaba su cuerpo a la vez que se preguntaba si ella sentía lo mismo por dentro. Sin despegar los ojos del cielo escucharon gritos de euforia cerca.

Había terminado…

En menos de lo que pudo reaccionar su cálido y delicado cuerpo lo estaba abrazando acompañado de un ''Feliz año nuevo''.

Desde ese día comenzó a creer en la suerte…

* * *

><p>AVISO PARA LOS LECTORES DE ''UN NUEVO COMIENZO'' : lo cancelaré :

JAJAJ BROMA! :D neh esta semana subo los ultimos dos capítulos ¡esten atentos! ;)

Esperen el epilogo donde daré a conocer al ganador(a) y en cuanto lo tenga me pondre en contacto con el(ella)


End file.
